worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-X-4 Airframe Prototype
BACKGROUND Sensing the need for a replacement for the venerable VF-1, the VF-X-4 Advanced Veritech program was placed on the fast-track for rapid development in 2013. After promising results with the VF-X-4 experimental airframe demonstrator, several YF-4 Advanced Veritech prototypes were procured for live-fire testing and evaluation in 2015. Despite breathtaking performance due to the latest advances in Robotechnology, its staggering cost and complexity prevented it from entering mass production as the mainstay fighter of the Robotech Expeditionary Force. Model Type - VF-X-4 Class - Airframe Demonstrator Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 340 Engine Nacelles - ea Wings - 90ea Particle Guns - 55ea Hardpoints - 25ea AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Flying - Mach 5.15 at 30 000m, Mach 1.6 at Sea level, Mach 3.02 at 10 000m, Space - Mach 10.3 Range - 5000 km in space. 240 hours on continuous use on 20 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 3.5m Length - 14.2m Width - 14.3m Weight - 13.6 tons empty, 15 tons loaded. Cargo - Minimal Pilot gear and survival Equipment Power System - two Shinnakasu/P&W/Roice FF-2011 thermonuclear turbine engines plus 1 RRG Protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - PB-10X Particle Gun x 2 (1 per arm) Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burstper gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 Weapon Type - Underwing Hardpoints x 2 Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 or 2 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 air to air missiles (HE, Heavy HE) or 3 bombs (light HE, HE) or 2 air to surface missiles (A/P, Heavy A/P, HE, Heavy HE) or 2 cruise missle weapons (RMS-1 Angel of Death Missile, range 295km, Reflex Warhead, Damage - 4d6x1000, speed - mach 3, mdc 50)) or 1 missile Canister (15 micro missiles. 2nd generation. 3rd generation used with D models) Bonuses - +2 Sensors and Equipment of note Fuel Capacity - The VF-1 Valkyrie extremely durable. The use of Micronized reactors and the science of Overtechnology, gives the VF-1 an average, useful life span of 2 years before needing a new energy system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for maneuvers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 375km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infared imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target up to 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify up to 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the fighter 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 References Used Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide The Robotech RPG Seto Kaiba